The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program for displaying a GUI (Graphical User Interface) as a virtual three-dimensional space.
In recent years, GUIs provided to users via display screens have been more commonly displayed as virtual three-dimensional spaces. In a virtual three-dimensional space, objects such as content can be arranged not only in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction of the display screen, but also in the depth direction of the display screen. Therefore, on a GUI displayed as a virtual three-dimensional space, a space in the display screen can be effectively used. As an example of such technologies, JP 2009-265258A describes a technology for displaying a plurality of objects by superimposing them in the depth direction in order according to the operations of a user.
In regard to a GUI displayed as a virtual three-dimensional space such as the one described above, there have been developed technologies for acquiring an operation of a user not only in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction of the display screen but also in the depth direction of the display screen, so that an object such as content can also be moved in the depth direction. For example, JP 2009-15765A describes a technology for detecting an operation of a user in the depth direction with a controller on the basis of a change in the amplitude of radio waves of a millimeter-band. In addition, JP 2009-528514A describes a technology for detecting an operation in the depth direction from a gesture of a user through an analysis using optical ranging and speckle patterns.